Network-attached storage (NAS) is file-level data storage connected to a computer network providing data storage functionality to clients operating in the computer network, e.g., application programs (applications) executing on network devices. NAS operates as a file server and, in particular, is specialized for the task of file serving either by its hardware, software, and/or configuration of these elements. A NAS data storage system typically includes one or more networked appliances which contain one or more hard drives. These hard drives are often arranged into logical, redundant storage containers or a redundant array of independent disks (RAID). NAS removes the responsibility of file serving from other servers on the computer network, and typically provides client access to files using a standardized storage networking protocol such as, for example, Network File System (NFS) or Common Internet File System (CIFS). One example of an NAS data storage system is Isilon®, commercially available from EMC Corporation (Hopkinton, Mass.).